


The seatbelt sign is on

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, airport, plane trouble, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: I planned on writing a fic where Rhett and Link meet on a plane and get down in the bathroom, but I kept writing and I was just in a fluffy place. They get it on, just a little bit later and a little more romantically.It’s fluffy smut. Smutty fluff. Our boys gettin it on in a sweet way.Story has some plane malfunctions. So if you have a fear of flying or planes. This one’s not for you! ❤️Disclaimer: Anything I write is a bunch of lies I wish were true.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett was running late. He was being selected for a random security check. Again. He always seemed to look overtly suspicious to airport employees. He couldn’t help that he drew attention. People’s eyes were naturally drawn to the tan giant, no matter what he wore or how much luggage he carried. They looked at him as he if he was hiding bags of heroine in his long pant legs or he was secretly two children in a trench coat trying to escape the country. He always tried his best to remain low key; head bowed, dark glasses, but here he was again. Getting patted down by a rotund 5’ 5” TSA agent.

“Greg, get me the step ladder!” 

Rhett sighed. 

 

Link rolled into the rental car return at 8:01. He parked and removed his matching back pack and duffle from the backseat. He paid and tipped the attendant and checked the time: 8:15 am. He was two hours early for his flight. Perfect. He took the shuttle to his terminal and tipped the friendly driver 10 dollars. His ticket, id, and credit cards were all arranged in perfect order in his wallet- he double checked them anyway. He breezed though TSA pre-check then double and tripled checked his departure time and gate number. He took his time walking to the gate and ordered himself a Bloody Mary at the nearby bar. He made sure to order a “brunch drink”, so he wouldn’t feel guilty for drinking so early. But he needed it. He drank it quickly and checked his watch again. One more hour. One more hour until he was crammed into a germ filled, unstable, unreliable hunk of metal.

 

Rhett was finally released. He walked through the metal detector a third time, and began to lace up his black boots. 

“You have a good day sir.” The female TSA agent leered at Rhett’s bent over form. 

“Yeah... thanks.” He grumbled. 

Rhett grabbed his bags, all of his items clunked around inside, in disarray from the search.

“Man....”

He looked at the gate listings. And the time.

He still had 20 min. He walked to the gate and sat down at the bar across the way. 

“Hi there, do you guys serve coffee?”

“Yeah, sure. You want a cup?” The perky bartender asked.

“Yes please. Do you have to go cups?” 

“Yup!” She popped the ‘p’. 

She came back with a hot cup and gave Rhett a quick scan.

“Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look like that golfer, Rhett McLaughlin?”

Rhett smirked.

“All the time.”

“Oh...” She leaned in to whisper, 

“Does that mean...?”

Rhett leaned in co-conspirator style and gave a small nod. 

“Oh my god, can I have your autograph- my boyfriend will FLIP. He forces me to watch so much golf, and you’re the only player I ever remember. He loves you.”

“Sure, darlin.” 

He turned on the southern charm. The woman blushed and thanked him profusely as she handed him a piece of paper and a pen.

“Thank you so much, he’s gonna be so happy. Oh, the coffee’s on me!”

Rhett smiled wide, and left a 20 anyways as he sauntered away. But he felt eyes on him and turned back slowly, but saw no one staring so he continued to walk the several yards over to the boarding area.

Luckily the owner of those eyes jerked back to stare at the bottom of his second Bloody Mary. Because he was definitely not staring at that tall man’s ass. No way. He paid the bartender, and walked towards the gate.

They called the first class patrons to board first, but Rhett was too engrossed in his conspiracy theory podcast to notice. But soon he looked up and saw the commotion, before he stood and headed for the line. He was checked in without a problem, thank goodness, and was finally headed to his seat. He was anxious to get home and back into some semblance of a routine. And he missed his dog desperately. 

First class was already loaded in, except for him of course. He looked at the seat numbers. They were only two by two. So only one fellow passenger to deal with. Big plus. He found his seat and his flight neighbor. Who looked a little pale... he bent his body down to try and meet the guy’s gaze as he approached his seat.

“Hey man, you ok?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah...Nervous flyer.” He whispered. 

_Oh great the guy with the great ass is gonna see me have a panic attack_ Link thought. 

“Oh ok... you know we’re not flying yet? They’re still boarding the plane. I mean, it’ll be a bit before they even fire up the engines....” 

The nervous brunette stared down at his feet and had no response.

“You sure you’re ok?” he pressed again.

Link nodded without making eye contact. Rhett shrugged, loaded his carry on in the overhead bin and tucked his backpack under the seat before he sat back in his aisle seat, legs extended. First class was worth it just for the leg room...

He closed his eyes as he waited for the rest of the plane to board, occasionally sneaking glances at his albeit nervous, but cute flight companion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett half listened to the safety announcements; he had flown many times and could recite the spiel. He even put his phone away before being promoted. The plane taxied for a few minutes before being cleared to take off from the runway. 

The roar of the engines sounded in the cabin as the plane got up to speed.

Link white knuckled the arm rest, his eyes clamped shut, his head hung, his body shaking as he expelled uneven pants. 

Rhett looked over at the sound of loud breathing and took in the sad picture. He felt an overwhelming urge to console and comfort the stranger to his left; he reached out and gently placed his hand over Link’s on the armrest.

“It’s ok, brother. This is all totally standard stuff.”

Link didn’t open his eyes, but managed a stiff nod. The plane started to ascend, and unfortunately had a rocky lift off. Link squawked and flipped their hand positions. Crushing Rhett’s large hand in his own. 

_Ow ow ow ow_

Rhett let him squeeze, although he was starting to worry for the more delicate bones in his hand. Rhett uttered a few more calming “it’s ok”s and “we’re almost up”s before the plane finally evened out and approached cruising height.

He felt the death grip loosen as Link’s breathing evened out.

“‘M sorry.” Link mumbled as he released Rhett’s hand fully and folded his own onto his lap.

“No need man, you good?”

“Better. Thank you. Sorry I crushed your hand.” 

“It’s all good- I got another one.” He wiggled the fingers on his right hand. 

Link huffed a tiny laugh and felt himself marginally relax.

“What’s your name?”

“Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin.” He stuck out his uncrushed hand, Link held it gently and returned the gesture with a soft shake.

“My name’s Charles Lincoln Neal III, but I’m not English royalty, so I go by Link. Can I buy you a ‘thank you’ drink, Rhett?” Rhett’s eyes crinkled as he spoke softly,

“Love one.”

“Good, cause after that I need a stiff one.”

Rhett laughed, but mostly to cover up the stirring in his pants at the unique phrasing.

He missed what his companion had said. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“I said sorry again for holding your hand. It’s just, I really hate fl-“

“Don’t gotta explain it to me, buddy. Whatever helps you. It’s all good.”

Link’s eyes sparkled. 

The men ordered two glasses of whiskey and began an easy conversation. 

“You flying to home or away?”

“Uh, both? Flying to my current home in LA, but I grew up in North Carolina. So it’s kinda my home, too.”

“Visiting family?”

“Yeah, usually I try to fly my mom and her husband out to me at least once a year. But it’s getting harder for them to leave the farm for more than a couple days. So now I fly out to them.”

“A farm boy, are you? I grew up on a tobacco farm in Raleigh. What kinda farmin do your parents do?”

“Cows. And it’s just them- I didn’t grow up farming. And it’s not my dad, it’s my mom and her husband.”

“Your stepdad?”

“Not really. Well, I don’t really call him that... It’s a long story.”

“Well, we’ve got a long flight? 5 hours and counting. I’d love to hear it.”

Link’s smile spread. This stranger was giving him his full attention. It was nice. Link regaled the tales of growing up in North Carolina as a nerdy, teacher’s pet in school. Talked about his mother’s husbands and his father’s wives. Told Rhett how he and a few buddies started a band in high school and how that led to his career in sound mixing. Rhett spoke about the ups and downs of being an in-demand golf pro, and that it ended up being the ultimate payoff for all the pressure his parents put on him when it came to sports. He talked about his brother and his family, his dog Barbara, and his secret desire to be a country singer. Rhett was laughing heartily at one of Link’s jokes, when he noticed Link’s eyes drift behind his shoulder. It was the flight attendant rolling the snack cart back up the aisle. 

“Snacks, again? How much longer is the flight?”

Rhett checked his watch. 

“Bout two more hours.”

“We’ve been talking for 3 hours?? Man, I’m gonna lose my voice, I can’t remember the last time I talked that long.”

“You should do it more often, you’re a great conversationalist.”

Link raised his eyebrows. That wasn’t a compliment he heard often. No one ever really seemed to get his sense of humor.

“Really?”

“Yeah, man. You’re really funny. You’ve lived a cool life. I like hearing about it.”

“...thank you. That’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me. Um...Rhett, would you wanna-“

The plane lurched. The captain immediately spoke over the speakers. 

“Folks were going through some rough cloud clusters. Stay in your seats.”

Link’s eyes bugged as he saw the flight attendants quickly strap in. Rhett’s eyes went to his. 

Rhett opened his palm to Link. 

“Go ahead.” 

Link clutched it before the sentence was finished. Rhett rubbed circles on the back of Links hand with his thumb. 

“It’s ok. It’s all gonna be fine. This happ-“

The plane dipped again. A few passengers gasped. 

“Woah. Th-That didn’t feel like normal turbulence, Rhett.”

“We’re just going through some clou-“

The plane shook. 

“Oh gosh!” 

Rhett removed his hand from Link’s and their shared armrest. Link panicked.

“Rhett!” Link fumbled for Rhett’s grasp. Clutching at nothing.

Rhett sat back up, having grabbed something from his backpack.

“I’m here. Not going anywhere, Link.” 

They rejoined hands. Link squeezed their hands painfully tight.

“Wanted to show you something.”

Rhett fumbled with his wallet, only having the use of one hand, and managed to pull out some well-worn pictures.

“These are my brother’s kids. Remember I was telling you about my older brother?”

“...Cole?”

“Yeah. This is our old house. I don’t really remember much about it. It had brown carpet and these ugly floral couches and a big backyard with a bird fountain. Your mom and Lewis have a big place?”

“K-kinda?”

“Tell me about it.”

“The house is s-small, farmhouse st-style but they have a lot of l-land.” 

“That’s awesome, Link. When did they move there?”

“F-few years ago. Five, I think.”

Link could see what was happening. Rhett was trying to distract him... and it was working. He began to forget about the turbulence. 

Until the oxygen masks dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Gasps and worried murmurs quickly spread though the plane. Children cried and a few men cursed loudly. The captains voice was stern and loud.

“Folks. Folks. We have NOT lost cabin pressure, I repeat, we have NOT lost pressure. The mask deployment is a malfunction. You do not need to put on your masks.”

Link heard none of this as he was too busy hyperventilating and tugging on the mask. Rhett untangled the shaky hands from the oxygen tubes, and held Link’s hands in his and pressed them against the arm rest. 

“Hey, Link! Link, look at me!”

Link was looking up at the dangling yellow mouthpiece. 

“I don’t wanna die, Rhett.” Tears were spilling from Link’s frightened eyes.

_Oh Link._ Rhett pulled Link’s face to face his with his right hand while he held the trembling hands with his left. He couldn’t resist caressing the warm, wet cheek with firm reassurance.

“Were not gonna die, Link. Didn’t you hear, it’s a false alarm. We’re fine. It’s ok.”

Link shook his head. 

“The m-masks...”

“They were a mistake. We don’t need them.”

“You s-sure?”

“Yes.” Rhett spoke clear and calm. 

Link was trying so hard to stop the flow of tears.

“I’m scared, Rhett.” 

“I know. But we’re ok.” He finally let his hand drop and released his hands as Link turned away, muttering,

“I hate planes. I hate airports. I hate flying. I hate turbulence. I hate heights. And I hate those little packs of cookies they pass out... They’re gross.”

The plane jostled again. 

“Oh!” Link whined and covered his head with his hands.

_Screw it._ Without another word, Rhett lifted up the armrest that divided the two seats and pulled Link to his chest. 

“Come here. It’s gonna be ok, Link. I promise. I got you.”

It didn’t feel ok. The next twenty minutes were hell. But the mood in the plane shifted. Everyone had calmed significantly, despite the continued turbulence. 

Everyone except for one passenger in first class. Currently being held close by another, slightly taller first class passenger. 

Anytime the plane would bounce, Link would tense and Rhett would grip a little tighter. After a particularly harsh shake, Rhett planted a feather light kiss to the top of Link’s head and whispered a few reassuring words. By the end of the twenty minutes, Links hair had been nuzzled, kissed, and stroked in an effort to comfort the anxious man. 

The flight finally mellowed out. The captain spoke again.

“Thanks for toughing it out folks, should be smooth for the last hour. Seatbelt sign is off.”

Rhett made no effort to move. 

“Rhett?”

“Hmm?”

Link lifted his head up to stare into those beautiful green eyes with his pale blue ones.

“Thank you.”

Rhett looked down at Link and his heart did a backflip. The blood was pounding in his ears; the moment was so beautiful, so pure. He decided to go for it.

“Link, can I kiss you?” Links eyes opened comically wide. Rhett panicked and backpedaled.

“I mean, if it’s one-sided... I just thought... nevermind. I’m sorry. Please forget I asked.” 

Painfully embarrassed, Rhett began to untangle their arms and move back over to his side, when Link responded without words. He grabbed for Rhett’s arms, closed his eyes, and pressed his body and lips up against Rhett with a firm kiss. It lasted longer then a chaste kiss should and it left both men breathing heavier than before. Rhett and Link parted, but continued to stare at the other’s lips. They looked in each other’s eyes and quickly connected again. The kiss morphed into a much more passionate one. Earning them looks from across the aisle. Link’s mouth opened gently as Rhett swiped his tongue over Link’s. He gripped the disheveled, dark hair and pulled and tugged which earned him a moan. They kissed with even more fervor, and when they had to take a breath, Link was absolutely beaming. He looked up at Rhett in near-astonishment.

“Keep this up and I may start to actually enjoy flying.” 

Rhett giggled and kissed Link again. Swiping his thumbs over the stubbly cheeks, before taking Link’s pouty bottom lip in his and giving it a gentle suck. Link moaned louder. A passive aggressive throat-clearing broke them out of the spell. 

Rhett raked his fingers through Link’s now slightly sweaty hair.

“If we keep this up, they’ll put us on the ‘no-fly’ list.”

“Yeah...”

They stopped kissing, but remained in each other’s arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Link.”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing after this?”

“After we land? No real plans. I was gonna go home. Unpack. Watch tv. Super exciting stuff.”

“Can I take you to dinner?”

Link sucked in a breath and asked hesitantly, 

“Wait... Like a ‘two dudes grabbing some grub’ kind of dinner or like a ‘date’ kind of dinner?” Rhett smirked, 

“A super date-y dinner. Candles and everything. Steak. Red wine. The fanciest.”

“Oh... I’m not really dressed for that.”

Rhett took the opportunity to give Link a once over and smiled wide in appreciation. 

“You look great.”

Link blushed but argued, 

“I’m in joggers.” 

“Well, I think you look amazing, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. You could go home and change if you want? You said you lived in Hollywood, right? Traffic will kinda suck, though... Did you pack anything nicer? Something you like?”

“I’ve got dress pants and a sweater?”

“Will you feel good in that? You could change at my place if you want? I’m in a hotel a few miles from the airport. Or we could go somewhere casual?”

“I can change. That works.” 

_I’m going on a date with a hot, sensitive golfer!_

_I’m going on a date with a sexy sound engineer!_

“Why do you have a hotel? I thought you lived in Burbank?”

“I do, but I’m doing a charity tournament tomorrow a few miles from LAX. So I just booked it to save me the trip.”

“Oh, are you playing in the tournament?” 

“Yep it’s for the LGBTQI+ community here in LA. Helping build shelters for people that have nowhere to go and hiring medical and legal staff for the ones that can’t afford it. Like lawyers if they get unlawfully fired for being gay, and therapists for anyone who’s struggling.”

Rhett’s face clouded.

“It’s something I really believe in. Something I wish I had.”

“Wish you had what?” Link asked.

“Any of it. I had to live in my car when my parents kicked me out after college. And I could’ve definitely used some therapy then.”

“Rhett...”

Link was at a loss for words, but tried to convey his sympathy.

“I’m so sorry. Your parents... they don’t sound like very understanding people.”

“Oh, they came around eventually... When they needed money. When I hit it big as a golf pro, became a spokesperson for gay athletes, they must’ve seen me on tv or read it somewhere. They came a-knockin. Wasn’t too gay for them then....”

Rhett rolled then squared his shoulders and with a sardonic laugh continued, 

“Probably still could use that therapy...”

“Rhett.”

“I threw a few thousand at them so they would leave me alone.”

Link’s brow furrowed. 

“Haven’t heard from them in years.”

“So I take it that they weren’t who you were visiting in North Carolina?”

“I was visiting Cole’s family. But he keeps me up to date on my parents, though. I hate what they’ve done, but I can’t help but still care about them. I like to know they’re ok.”

Link felt so sorry for Rhett. He was clearly still hurting and still affected by his family’s rejection. He didn’t know what words of comfort to give, so he settled on an unrelated apology. 

“I’m uh...sorry I haven’t heard of you. I’m not really a sports guy.” 

Rhett chuckled. 

“Oh please, don’t apologize.”

“But you’re a sports guy who definitely needs his hands... so... sorry again for the hand thing.” 

“Stop apologizing, Link. I enjoyed every second you held my hand.” Rhett smiled the warmest smile Link had ever seen. Link was resigned; he was throughly smitten.

“And um... Link?”

“Yeah?”

“Just to be clear- I don’t want to seem like I’m trying to take advantage of the adrenaline rollercoaster we went on today. Like when people think that they’re gonna die and they sleep with someone because it felt like their last day on earth. Because I don’t want you to suddenly realize that any interest you might’ve had in me was because of the adrenaline rush. Because my interest in you isn’t because of any of that. I thought you were cute before all that scary shit happened.” 

Link shook his head,

“It isn’t because of the flight, Rhett. I liked you before the plane ever took off. In fact, I checked you out when you were at the airport bar.”

“What? You did? I didn’t even see you!”

“I saw you.” Link raised his eyebrows. 

The plane made a thunk sound as it braked hard on the runway.

“Wait, we landed? I didn’t even feel the descent! I need to fly with you more often!”

“I would love that.”

Link tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked to baggage claim together, their hands occasionally grazing as they swung their arms back and forth at a close distance. They decided to share a cab back to Rhett’s hotel, the conversation continued to be easy and comfortable. 

The minute they arrived at Rhett’s door, both were buzzing with nervous excitement. 

“Uh. This is me.”

Rhett slid the key card and held the door for Link. Link looked around the well furnished room.

“This is a nice place. Don’t think I’ve ever seen a fireplace in a hotel room before.”

“We have some time to kill before dinner. Want me to turn it on? It’s just a switch.”

“Sure.”

Rhett set his bags down, took Link’s and set them down next to his own, and flipped the switch and the room illuminated in a soft glow. 

“Wanna break into the mini bar?” 

“For mini drinks?”

“Does that mean mini hangovers, too?”

They shared a laugh and toasted with a few shots of.... they couldn’t be sure. The labels were too small to read. The alcohol helped relax the tension from the men as they laid boneless on opposite ends of the couch. Feet entangled in the center. Link felt relaxed and confident enough to ask, 

“When’s the last time you went on a date?”

“On one now, aren’t I?”

“Besides this one, dumbnut.” He kicked at Rhett’s toes.

Rhett shifted up, coughed and hemmed, 

“It’s uh... been a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“Couple years.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah... I was with someone for about 4 years and it really imploded when we broke up. And it was all so public. It scared me away from anything for a while.”

“Yeah I can understand that.” 

“How about you?”

“Dated around. Had 3 or 4 serious relationships over the years, but... I can be a bit much for people. I worry a lot. I apparently ‘plan the fun out of everything’ my ex would say. People get sick of my neurotic....” he stopped himself. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m saying all this...” 

Links eyes searched the random corners of the room in embarrassment. 

“I need more of that in my life. Order and stability. It’s a good thing.”

“Well if it’s organization and steadfast planning you want, I got it in spades, brother.”

“I like that about you, Link.” 

“I like you, Rhett.”

Link looked so sincere and delicate... Rhett was overcome with a deep need. He couldn’t put a name on the feeling. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, touch him, be inside him. But more than that, he wanted to protect him, calm him, love him. Rhett looked at Link with admiration and a passionate fire. Without breaking eye contact, Rhett set his drink down on the coffee table, slid towards Link and placed his drink down as well.

Rhett wordlessly took off Link’s glasses and added to the growing collection on the table. 

He gently traced his fingertips up Link’s neck and held the smaller man’s face with a softness that made Link close his eyes and sigh. He took his time and kissed every part of Link’s face, letting his lips part. The warm wet kisses trailed down to Link’s neck. 

Link was melting at the sweet attention, releasing little sighs and hums. His arms curled around his bearded lover, holding him close, weaving his fingers through his thick blonde hair as he continued to purr in satisfaction.

Rhett continued his worship across Links collar bones and stretched and pulled the collar of his tee down to start licking at the column of his throat. 

“Can this come off?” Rhett’s voice was husky. 

“Yeah.” Link’s voice matched in tone and he peeled the shirt off his head. Messing up his perfectly styled hair, to which he promptly ran a hand through to smooth.

“Jesus.... your shoulders, man. And your chest... God you’re beautiful.” Rhett ghosted his fingers over Link’s pecs. 

Link silenced him with an intense kiss. 

“Hush. Kiss me.”

Link grabbed the fabric of Rhett’s thick black henley and pulled him even closer. Rhett pulled away to whisper into his lover’s soft lips,

“You are beautiful, you know. And I’m happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy, too.... can this come off?” He tugged at the fabric of Rhett’s shirt, echoing the question asked of him just moments ago. They shared a giggle. And Rhett complied.

Link nearly gasped as he ran his hands through Rhett’s chest hair.

“I like.” 

Rhett chuckled. 

“You do, do ya?”

“Oh yeah...”

“Wanna show me how much?”

“Yeah...” Link bent his head down to lap at Rhett’s nipples. Sucking and teasing them into hardened peaks before giving one a small nip. 

Rhett gasped and his skin broke out in goose bumps. Link seized the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the open mouth and trail his hand up to Rhett’s erection. He squeezed.

Another gasp.

“This for me?” He smiled and spoke into the panting lips.

“Yes... Been hard for a while. You’re really sexy, Link.”

“Shhh.” Link tried to stop the string of kind words with another kiss, Rhett stopped the forward motion.

“Hey. Why are you shushing my compliments, bo?” He stroked Link’s embarrassed face. 

“If I say you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful. If I say you’re sexy, I mean it. It’s true, baby.”

Link was red as a tomato and mumbled,

“‘M sorry. I don’t know why I do that.”

“Don’t be sorry. You apologize so much for things... You have nothing to be sorry about. Just let me love on you.... Lay back.”

Rhett gently pressed Link’s shoulders so he would lay flat on the couch with his head slightly propped up on the arm of the sofa. Rhett was on all fours, hovering above. He trailed nuzzles, nips, and kisses down Links bare torso until he got to the hem of his pants. He licked and kissed around the waistband before gently tugging.

“You gonna let me?”

“Please, Rhett.” Link whined and nodded his head. 

Rhett pulled the joggers down and Link’s cock sprung up, hard and weeping.

“I’ve uh... been hard for a while, too.”

“It was the fireplace, wasn’t it?”

Link laughed, 

“Yup, that’s all it took!”

Rhett continued his unhurried pace as he placed wet kisses up and down the shaft and cradled and massaged Link’s balls, hazarding a look up at his companion. Neck strained, eyes clamped shut, whispering words of incredulousness. 

“Look at me, Link. Show me those beautiful eyes.”

Link lifted his head in just enough time to see Rhett’s lips envelop his cock. 

Link let loose high pitched pants as Rhett began to work his dick as if he had known Links body his whole life. Link placed his hands gently on Rhett’s head, not pushing, but he needed to do something to ground himself because he was flying. 

“Nnnggguuuh...mmmm” Link was biting his lip so hard he nearly drew blood. 

Rhett pulled off with a deliciously dirty sucking noise. Link looked at him with wild, desperate eyes. 

“Don’t be shy, baby. Lemme hear you. I wanna hear what I do to you.”

“Oh fuck....” 

Rhett went back to Link’s cock, swirled his tongue around the head, flicked it a few times with his stiff tongue and sunk down again.

“Rhett! Rhett! Oh god! Rhett!”

_Much better._

Rhett would work til his jaw fell off to hear his name moaned like that. 

He hummed in approval and worked his right hand around the rest of the length. His left hand gave another gentle squeeze of Link’s balls before it trailed down with delicate touches to his entrance.

Link’s eyes crossed. 

“R-Rhett?”

Rhett pulled off, still keeping both hands on their tasks. His hand now slick with spit, the pumping sound filled the room. 

“Yes darlin?” He drawled, drunk with desire.

Link’s body twitched. 

“I-if you keep doing that, I’m not gonna last.”

Rhett’s finger entered Link.

“Fuck!! Rhett!!” 

“Don’t want you to last. Want you to come. We’ll make it last next time...”

Link whined nonsensical gibberish and Rhett again returned to his favorite place and sucked hard. Link’s hips were bucking and twitching with an arhythmic pace as his head thrashed from side to side.

“Rhett...I’m gonna...where....” 

He pulled off to quickly request, 

“I wanna taste you.”

“Rhett!!” Link came hard, bucking and writhing. Rhett did his best to swallow Link’s spendings, but the spastic movements made it hard. He did his best to lick up any spilled mess with long flat drags off his tongue across Link’s pelvis. After a minute or two, Link was licked clean and possibly in a sex induced coma. 

Rhett made his way up to Link’s face and kissed him back to life. Link looked as if he could cry. 

“Rhett...that was... so amazing. Thank you.”

“No, thank you, baby. I loved every second.” 

They kissed and basked for a few moments before the heat in Rhett’s pants made its presence known. 

“My turn.” Link winked. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day, lemme know if you liked it- or where I could improve! I’m open! 😘😘❤️❤️  
> Thank you for reading the smutty thoughts from the dark corners of my mind!

“My turn.” Link winked. 

“Only if you want to.” Rhett kissed his nose. 

“Oh I want to...” he pulled Rhett out of his jeans. And Rhett groaned with relief.

“Good. Cause I want you more than anything.”

“Rhett can I...” he hesitated. 

“Go ahead baby, you can ask me anything.”

“Ok... I wanna work on giving up my need for control, if that makes sense. Because I trust you.”

“I trust you.” He punctuated his agreement with a wet, bearded kiss before asking, 

“What does that mean you want me to do, darlin?”

“Can you... fuck my face?”

Rhett hips involuntarily bucked. 

“Jesus... you sure?”

“Yeah. I am. I haven’t done it before, though. I never wanted to give someone complete control over me like that, but I want to with you.”

Rhett was stunned. And very turned on. 

“Ok... come here.” He said in a daze.

Rhett led Link off the mattress, to kneel at the foot of the bed. 

“Just rest your head here,”

He tenderly placed his head in a comfortable recline. 

“And I’ll do the rest. I will be looking at your beautiful face the whole time, but if you want me to stop, tap me, ok?”

“Ok, Rhett. I trust you.”

Rhett gave his dick a few pumps before a few drops of precum emerged. He swiped them across Links lips gently before trailing his hard cock with a whisper touch across Link’s cheeks. Link moaned and nuzzled into the contact. 

“I still can’t believe this is happening...” he saidto himself before requesting entrance.

“Open up, baby.”

Link’s mouth opened slow and sensual, tongue outstretched. 

Rhett wasn’t sure how he kept a slow pace, but he did as he made love to Link’s mouth. Brushing Link’s hair away from his eyes, brushing his thumbs across his cheeks. Tracing shapes over his nose and chin. 

“God you’re beautiful... oh fuck!” 

Rhett squeezed his eyes shut. Link, however, had a zen look on his face, his facial muscles relaxed as he hummed and moaned in between thrusts. The fire began in Rhett’s belly far sooner than he would’ve liked.

“Oh god...can I come, Link? Please?” He askedas evenly as he could, not letting Link know how out of control he felt. Their power play ironically gave the majority of control to the other. It was intoxicating. Link flashed his blue eyes upward hummed in the affirmative and continued to suck. 

Seconds later, Rhett came hard and long. His orgasm was slow, prolonged, and blindingly intense. It was indescribable. It was everything. 

“Link, Link, Link...”

His name a chant as Rhett came down from the best orgasm of his life. Link released Rhett from his mouth and began to stand. At the same time, Rhett’s knees buckled and he collapsed onto Link, pining him to the bed. 

“Mmsorry.” The words were muffled into the mattress. 

Link just brought his arms up against Rhett’s back to rub and pet his sweaty lover. 

“S’ok. I like you on top of me.” 

Rhett’s head perked up. 

“Next time, honey.” He gave a wink and released Link from underneath his exhaustedbody. He moved up to the head of the bed and pulled Link to his side. They found a comfortable position in each other’s embrace and snoozed on and off for the next hour.

When they both awoke, they gave each other some lazy kisses before cuddling even closer. Link lay on his stomach with his left arm draped over Rhett’s middle, his right cheek resting on Rhett’s chest. Rhett was playing with Links hair... w as that a purr?

“You work tomorrow?”

“Don’t go in til Tuesday. I wanted a few days to get back to normal after my trip.”

Rhett took a deep breath, 

“Would you... uh... wanna come to the tournament tomorrow? Be my arm candy?” Link quirked a brow.

“Arm candy?”

“My brilliantly smart, sexy, respected, valued arm candy?” Link chuckled and shook his head. 

“Well when you put it that way... Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Rhett’s smile nearly cracked his face open. He tried to sweeten the deal. 

“I know you’re not really into sports, but there’s a nice dinner afterward. And you can ride around with me in my cart when I play. And you could bring a puzzle or Jenga or Twister or something so you’re not too bored.” Link rolled his eyes and gave Rhett a playful slap to the chest. Rhett laughed and kissed the top of Links head and breathed in the essence and musk of his new lover. 

“I’ve never brought a date to a tournament before. Be prepared to be grilled by everyone I know. They’ll wanna meet the guy that pulled me out of dating hibernation.”

“Hibernation huh? Sounds like we gotta make up for some lost time then...” Link rutted against Rhett’s thigh.

Rhett moaned at the elicit contact and felt all his blood start rushing towards a very specific location. He hadn’t gone a second round in years. He pressed his head back into the pillow.

“Fuck... what you do to me, Link Neal... I don’t ever want to leave this hotel room...”

“Well we’ll have to leave eventually. This would get expensive. And I do wanna get that candlelit dinner you promised...”

“You busy Saturday night?”

“Nope.”

“Well clear your schedule for Saturday. And while you’re at it, clear it every other Saturday from now on... and Sundays, too.... and the occasional Monday... maybe Fridays, too...”

“Consider it cleared.”

“Good.” Rhett began peppering kisses on Link’s forehead, then his brow, eyelids, and nose.

“Gonna wine and dine ya every chance I get... make you fall in love with me...”

“Rhett...”

“Yes darlin?”

“I like that idea...” 

“Good thing my house has a fireplace, this’ll be easy.” 

They chuckled and held each other tight. 

The lovers drifted off into the deepest sleep of their lives, entwined, satiated, and smiling. 


End file.
